Beno
benobve, commonly known as BENO or Beno, is an elevator/lift filmer from the United Kingdom. He is a founder and well-known for making several "lift tour" videos (usually labelled as "custom textIt can be a locationhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rjNfBhYGnmw or a conclusion about where the building he was filmedhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hZ69yAs6-vo. | IT'S LIFT TOUR TIME")His older elevator tour video was titled as "Tour of the lifts at (location)"http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7xi7G8rDhw. He is also the creator of Beno Building Creator (BBC) which is an online building creator that creates building files to (a 3D building simulator). His name is Ben Smith. History Ben opened his YouTube account benobve on February 23, 2009.1000th VIDEO SPECIAL!!! Evil Owl The "Evil Owl"RANDOM LIFT TOUR - University of Kent is a stuffed owl toy appeared since Manchester Random Lift Tour. He is an owl who loves generic lifts and modern Dewhurst buttons. He even established his very own fictional generic lift company Evans Lift Alliance (a parody of the real name generic lift company Express Lift Alliance). Trivia *Other than being an lift enthusiast, he is also a bus and railway enthusiasts. *So far, his longest lift tour video was filmed in Heathrow Airport, London, with 27 minutes and 56 seconds duration.Heathrow - epic lift tour time! *He hates lifts that has been modernised or installed by RANDOM LIFT TOUR - Christmas Special or with Wimbledon Shopping Center | IT'S LIFT TOUR TIME!, claiming that they are very boring and crappy.RANDOM LIFT TOUR - Manchester *His favorite elevators are: ** ** **Evans Lifts ** Aldous and Campbell **Vintage generic lifts (1920s-1960s) ** ** SchindlerSmart MRL (VVVF model only) and SchindlerMobile (Direct Drive) **Platt-Schindler (Schindler R-Series or 60s pop in logic buttons) ** ** (only fast ones) **Old Otis **Futuristic with Focus fixtures **Mitsubishi ** ThyssenKrupp Twin **Fujitec **Orona *Other than normal Lift Tours, he also did a few Random Lift Tours. Random Lift Tour is a lift tour contains random things that appears randomly on the video. The reason is most of the lifts appeared in the video are made by or with . These videos contains topics other than elevators and even burping or farting noise. He has uploaded five random lift tour videos which were filmed in the following locations: **Tower Bridge, London **King College Hospital, London **Manchester **Luton and Dunstable (Christmas Special) **University of Kent **Central London (Christmas Special) Gallery Opening title cards BENO old title card.jpg|Old opening title cards used on some older videos before 2012. BENO new open card.jpg|Newer opening title card. Beno Lift Tour title card.jpg|Newer LIFT TOURS opening title card. Beno Lift Tours Random title card.jpg|Random LIFT TOURS opening title card. Closing title cards BENO old title card end2.jpg|Old closing title card when his website was still using the old domain name. BENO old title card end1.jpg|Old closing title card with his current website domain name. BENO new closing card.jpg|Newer closing title card with his current website domain name. Beno title card.jpg|Newer LIFT TOURS closing title card. Lift Tours maps BENO old map1.jpg|Old Lift Tours map with white background, red squares (which indicates lifts), and grey lines. This is a map of Canary Wharf in London. BENO new map1.jpg|Newer Lift Tours map with black background. This is the map of Heathrow Airport. The red lines indicates that they are railway lines. Manchester Lift Tour map.jpg|Another newer LIFT TOURS map with black background, light blue squares (which indicates lifts), and puple glowish lines. This is a map of a shopping centre in Manchester, England. External links *YouTube channel *Official website * Category:Elevator filmers from the United Kingdom Category:Elevator filmers who joined on the Skyscraper Simulator Forum Category:Elevator-related website founder